


Nines HC’s

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Other, RK900 - Freeform, demisexual!nines, deviant!Nines, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Some headcanons I have for RK900/Nines.





	Nines HC’s

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship Nines with Reed at all. He’s a dick. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to make him Bi or Pan, but I feel he’s definitely Demisexual.

• Nines is taller than Connor  
• He’s 6’2”  
• He’s reserved and usually keeps to himself  
• Tad bit shy  
• Once he’s comfortable around someone, he’s pretty open  
• Comes off as cold, but he’s friendly with those he’s close with  
• Meticulous  
• Has to have things a certain way  
• Bit of a perfectionist  
• Snarky af  
• Sarcasm is his defence mechanism  
• Swears quite a bit  
• Very clean cut when it comes to his appearance  
• Wears turtlenecks and slacks during work  
• Kinda casual on his off days, but he still manages to look perfect  
• He’s not very affectionate  
• He can’t stand Detective Reed  
• Prefers cats over dogs  
• Has a soft spot for Sumo though  
• Nines is Demisexual  
• Hank took him in  
• Connor likes to mess with him at times  
• Big Bro™️  
• It irks him so much  
• He has to be doing something with his hands (helps with calibration)  
• Hums to himself when he’s working around the precinct  
• Everyone makes him out to be this apathetic asshole and he’s not  
• He just comes off as intimidating at first


End file.
